


Soft and Supple

by Ribby



Series: Leather and Oil [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil keeps things soft and supple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Supple

  
Aragorn had missed dinner, and the others were worried. Resenting the ease with which Aragorn led them, Boromir went off to find their errant Ranger.  
Aragorn sat tailor-fashion, his gear arrayed about him. He held one of his leather archer's gloves, and was slowly, thoroughly working oil into it. He hummed slightly as he worked, completely absorbed in his task.  
Boromir couldn't take his eyes off those strong fingers working oil into the glove, leaving it soft and supple. He wondered if Aragorn would show the same concentration with other things--and how that leather would feel on skin.  



End file.
